headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Atlee/DCU
| aliases = Atlee Terra | continuity = DC Universe | image = | notability = Supporting character | type = Super-hero | race = Stratan | gender = Female | base of operations = Strata | associations = | known relatives = | status = Alive | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Supergirl'', Vol. 5 #12 | final appearance = | actor = | voice actor = }} Atlee is a fictional super-hero featured in comic books published by DC Comics. She first appeared in ''Supergirl'', Volume 5 #12 in January, 2007. The character received her own four-issue ''Terra'' limited series in 2009, which expanded upon the character's origin. Biography Atlee hails from an intra-terrestrial race of people that live deep below the planet's surface. Her people's culture are intrinsically tied to the sanctity of the Earth, and they occasionally take measures to insure that the ecosystem is protected. To this end, Atlee was given geokinetic powers based upon the genetic template of her predecessor, Tara Markov. Taking human form, she rose to the surface world and began adventuring as a super-hero. Taking the name Terra, she hit the streets of New York determined to help out those in need. In one of her first adventures, she teamed up with Supergirl to fight an evolved, talking dinosaur known as an Empathosaur from wreaking havoc near a trendy New York Nightclub. Supergirl Vol 5 12 Terra then popped up in Broomfield, Virginia where she helped a subterranean race known as the Illumi-Mites avoid being crushed by a collapsing tunnel. She then flew to the South Pacific where she encountered a more aggressive subterranean race, the Lavarians. While stopping the Lavarians from terrorizing a nearby village, Terra met the JSA member known as Power Girl. After the fight, Power Girl took Terra back to JSA Headquarters, where Doctor Mid-Nite ran a battery of tests on her. He determined that Terra was a genetic match of the original Tara Markov. Terra 1 Terra then traveled to Markovia to assist Geo-Force against a necromancer known as Deadcoil. Geo-Force was infected by Deadcoil's possessive powers, and Terra was forced to bring him to her homelands so he could recuperate. Terra 3 Terra and Geo-Force then teamed up to stop super-powered Richard Faulkner from destroying all of Strata. Terra 4 Shortly thereafter, Terra resumed her friendship with Power Girl who helped her to assimilate to life on the surface world. The two teamed up together to tackle Satana and her animal-men cronies and later, they embroiled themselves in a fight with Solomon Grundy. She was later seen with several other young super-heroes in Los Angeles when they were ambushed by the villains known as the Terror Titans. She was briefly imprisoned at the Dark Side Club and forced to participate in gladiatorial combat. Terror Titans 1 She first fought up against Zatara and later against Aquagirl. Atlee played a pivotal role in saving New York when the Ultra-Humanite literally uprooted the entire island of Manhattan and held it suspended miles above the ground. While Power Girl severed the two cables anchoring the island to the Humanite's ship, Terra formed the earth below into a giant catcher's mitt, fielding the displaced city and re-rooting to its proper geological position with minimal casualties. Power Girl Vol 2 3 Abilities * Geokinesis: Terra possesses the ability to manipulate the geography of her surrounding environment through force of will. Like others who have used the name, Terra can project and reshape existing rock formations and use them as projectile weapons if she so chooses. * Flight: She can ride on rocks by lifting them underneath herself. * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic): Terra was taught some basic combat moves by Power Girl. Notes & Trivia * See also External Links References Category:Expanded pages